ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nan Martin
| birth_place = Decatur, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Malibu, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years active = 1955–2005 }} Nan Martin (July 15, 1927 - March 4, 2010) was an American actress who starred in movies and on television. Life and career Early life Born in Decatur, Illinois, and raised in Santa Monica, California, she attended Santa Monica High School. Acting career Her first film role was The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit (1956). Her other film roles included The Mugger (1958), For Love of Ivy (1968), Goodbye Columbus (1969), Doctor Detroit (1983), All of Me (1984), and Chuck Russell's cult film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) where she played the role of Amanda Krueger, the mother of killer Freddy Krueger. Her last film role was in Thicker than Water (2005). Martin starred on Mr. Sunshine. Other well-known roles included the 1983 miniseries The Thorn Birds and the soap opera Santa Barbara. She had a recurring role on The Drew Carey Show as Mrs. Louder. She made many guest appearances on various television series, including Ben Casey, The Untouchables, The Twilight Zone, two episodes of The Fugitive , The Invaders, Star Trek: The Next Generation as Victoria Miller in the season 1 episode "Haven", and Rose, the secretary of murderer Alex Brady in the Columbo television movie, Murder, Smoke and Shadows. In 1965, she played co-murderer Beth Fuller in the Perry Mason episode "The Case of the Fatal Fortune". She appeared on two episodes of The Golden Girls: first as the mean-spirited and nasty Frieda Claxton, who was told to drop dead by Rose Nylund, which she did. She also portrayed Philomena, a friend of Sophia Petrillo from Sicily, who claimed that Dorothy was really her daughter and not Sophia's. One month after her appearance on The Golden Girls, she appeared as Valerie's mean chain-smoking Aunt Josephine on The Hogan Family. She also briefly appeared as a cranky woman on the road in Season 1, episode 3 of Curb Your Enthusiasm. Personal life Her first husband was musical composer Robert Emmett Dolan, whom she married on March 17, 1948; they had one son, Casey Martin Dolan. Her second husband, Harry Gesner, is the father of her younger son, actor Zen Gesner. Death She died Thursday, March 4, 2010, at her Malibu home. She was 82. Martin suffered from emphysema. Selected filmography * The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit (1956) as Polly Lawrence (uncredited) * The Buster Keaton Story (1957) as Edna - Larry's Secretary * The Mugger (1958) as Claire Townsend * Toys in the Attic (1963) as Charlotte Warkins (uncredited) * Hamlet (1964) as Gertrude * Bus Riley's Back in Town (1965) as Mrs. Nichols * The Art of Love (1965) as Margo * For Love of Ivy (1968) as Doris Austin * Three in the Attic (1968) as Dean Nazarin * Goodbye, Columbus (1969) as Mrs. Ben Patimkin * The Young Nurses (1973) as Woman Reporter * The Other Side of the Mountain (1975) as June Kinmont * Jackson County Jail (1976) as Allison * The Other Side of the Mountain Part 2 (1978) as June Kinmont * A Small Circle of Friends (1980) as Mrs. Baxter * Loving Couples (1980) as Walter's Nurse * Some Kind of Hero (1982) as Hilda * Doctor Detroit (1983) as Margaret Skridlow * All of Me (1984) as Divorce Lawyer * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) as Amanda Krueger / Maria Helena * Animal Behavior (1989) as Mrs. Norton * Pirates of Darkwater (voice only) * Last Gasp (1995) as Mrs. Hardwick * Big Eden (2000) as Widow Thayer * Forever Lulu (2000) as Lulu Look-Alike * Cast Away (2000) as Kelly's Mother * Shallow Hal (2001) as Nurse Tanya Peeler * Dancing at the Harvest Moon (2002) as Harriet Finnigan * Thicker than Water (2005) as Abygail Jordan * Greener Mountains (2005) as M References External links * * * * Category:1927 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Actors from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:Deaths from emphysema Category:People from Decatur, Illinois Category:Disease-related deaths in California